


On The Tip Of Your Tongue

by LittleLinor



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fire Emblem Fusion, M/M, Mouth Kink, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: Even just relaxing on the riverside takes new dimensions when your boyfriend is a dragon.





	On The Tip Of Your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> This is old, whoops.

After a long day of traveling, the river was a welcome break.

It might have been more welcome, though, if Naoki hadn’t decided to stay in dragon shape to splash around in it, launching a wave that washed over Shingo where he was standing on the bank, drenching his clothes.

For a few seconds, he just stayed standing where he was, weathering the shock and vague weariness, until the noise suddenly stopped and Naoki waded closer and lowered his head next to him, looking up at him with eyes that looked too similar to a puppy’s to really belong to a dragon.

“… sorry,” he mumbled. “Didn’t think it’d splash so high.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he sighed, rubbing the top of his snout in defeated affection. “I guess I have an excuse to wash the robes now. It was about time anyway.”

Naoki nuzzled his chest.

“I’ll help.”

“You go cool down. We’ve been flying a long time. I’ll just put them to soak for now.”

“… okay.”

He took a few steps back and rolled back into the river, more carefully this time, letting the water wash over his body. Small waves came to lap at Shingo’s feet, and he stayed where he was, content to just watch him, until the wet clothes made him shudder and he finally worked on taking off his robes.

He shrugged off the surcoat, then removed the second layer more carefully, mindful of the dragon scales he had stitched into it. Finally, he took off his shirt, put all three down at the edge of the river with stones to hold them down against the current, then rolled and tied up his light breeches, kicked off his shoes, and took a few welcome steps into the water.

“Cooler?” he asked as Naoki carefully flipped back on his stomach and waded towards him.

“Yeah. It was hot up there.” He nuzzled Shingo’s chest, and Shingo absently reached up to pet him.

“That won’t last now the sun is coming down.”

“I know.” He chuckled, and the air coming out blew Shingo’s hair back.

It was warm, almost hot, and though Shingo was used to feeling it on his face and hair, having it brush his naked chest when it was still chilled from his wet clothes was… new. It washed against his sides like a soft bubble of warmth, and he shivered at the feeling, and then again when the relatively colder surrounding air took its place again.

“… Shingo?”

“Ah–it’s nothing.” He shuddered a little, but let his hand move down gently and caress the edge of his mouth, where his lip would be had he been in human shape. “… your breath is warm.”

Naoki’s large eyes blinked. He hesitated for a few seconds, then gently exhaled against his chest again, a continuous flow of warmth that made the skin on his chest and arm tingle like he’d been close to a fire. It brushed up his neck and messed with his hair again, and when Naoki stopped to breathe in again, his breath finally spent, he found himself pressing closer to his mouth, away from the sudden cold.

A hot puff of air came to surround him as Naoki gave something close to a giggle. He blushed as Naoki’s lips pressed against him like a kiss, brushing against him as his mouth opened at the end, and that’s when the full scale of their difference in size hit him.

_Oh gods_ , he thought, one of Naoki’s lips pressing against his collarbones, the other resting at his hips,  _he could eat me in two bites_. The thought made him shudder, but somehow he felt fascination rather than horror. His heart battered against his ribcage, but rather than actual fear, he felt something akin to awe flutter in his veins. This was Naoki, who cuddled up to him to sleep as if he wasn’t taller than a building, who protected him relentlessly, who had always leaned into his touch rather than take control. For all his size and strength, Shingo could barely make himself picture Naoki trying to overpower him.

He was  _safe_ , and that was probably what made him press closer into the touch of his lips and bring both hands to caress them, not limiting himself to the outside this time but sliding slightly inside where they were hot and soft, scales making way for barely damp flesh.

Naoki gave a slight hum, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Is that all right?” Shingo asked.

He got another hum in response, quiet and comfortable and just a bit lower than usual, and it reverberated through his mouth to buzz against Shingo’s skin.

Emboldened by Naoki’s reaction, he slid his hands further inside, towards the back of his lips where they covered his teeth. He shuddered a little and let them go higher, slid them between lip and teeth, his entire forearms now inside Naoki’s mouth. It was hot, almost dizzyingly hot, but not yet scalding, and the flesh under his hand was so soft, and gave a little under pressure, a stark contrast to the smooth but hard texture of his scales.

A deep rumble rang through Naoki’s chest and mouth, vibrating all around him, and Shingo hurriedly pulled his hands back.

“Naoki? Did I hurt you?”

Naoki blinked, then pulled his head back just a little to answer, voice a bit dreamy.

“Huh? O-oh. No… it was nice,” he added in a more quiet voice.

“… oh.” was Shingo’s unusually eloquent response.

Naoki gave a little laugh that fluttered through Shingo’s hair.

“Don’t worry, okay? You’d have a hard time hurting me.”

And to match his teasing tone, he let out the tip of his tongue and brushed it against in his stomach in what was probably a tiny lick but still ended up covering a large amount of Shingo’s skin.

It was warm, gentle, and above all Shingo found himself fascinated with the complex ease with which it  _moved_. Tongues were muscle, he knew, but he’d never quite thought about how much, or their capabilities, until he’d found himself confronted with one that was probably his size.

It pulled back before he could really process his own thoughts, though, and he absently reached forward after it with his hand, not noticing until Naoki gave him a strange look and let the tip back out, brushing his fingertips with it.

“… how long  _is_  your tongue, anyway?” he asked, purely out of scientific curiosity.

Naoki seemed to hesitate, pulling it back and rustling his wings slightly before finally looking at him with hooded eyes and whispering: “Let me show you.”

It came back out and wrapped itself around Shingo’s waist, almost entirely circling it.

Shingo’s breath caught. His brain froze somewhere through a chain of repeated  _oh_ and his senses took over, ignoring the overwhelming signals from his mind that were freaking out about being almost completely wrapped in tongue to focus on its warmth against his skin instead, the moist pressure that covered him from his waist up almost to the level of his sternum, sliding ever so slightly against his skin.

He had expected it to be rough like a cat’s, but it turned out to be mostly soft instead. Textured, but its patterns too large to scratch, just noticeable enough to make him aware of every part of him Naoki’s tongue touched. 

He shuddered, but rather than worry Naoki and make him pull back, he made sure to press closer to him instead, one hand coming to rest on his lip again to stabilise himself (he was feeling just a little dizzy), the other brushing the edge of Naoki’s tongue, exploring its texture with his fingers.

“I’m all right,” he mumbled, petting with both hands to give himself time to process his own reactions (and the very concept of petting someone’s tongue needed its own processing, but at this point it wasn’t the weirdest thing happening, and it was surprisingly fun. Exciting even). “It’s…” he fought his reflexive urge to minimise his own feelings as usual, and when Naoki’s tongue rubbed against him with a bit more pressure, strangely affectionate, he stopped trying to repress anything; “it feels surprisingly nice.”

Naoki’s eyes lit up, and the corners of his mouth stretched into a smile. It pulled his tongue back in slightly, but rather than let it uncoil, Shingo decided to let it pull him in, his chest no longer against Naoki’s lips but essentially between them. Naoki’s eyes widened, but he reached inside with his arm again to pet at the soft part of his lip.

“Shhh, it’s fine. Let me try this.”

A quiet hum answered him, light and subdued. Shingo smiled (more confidence than he actually had, but one has to start  _somewhere_ ) to reassure him, and straightened, letting Naoki’s upper lip slide up to his shoulder, then past it to rest into the curve of his neck. 

With his entire arm and shoulder inside Naoki’s mouth, the implications of their difference in size only came to him stronger. But this time, with the familiar touch against his neck, the intimacy felt less alien, closer to what he was used to with Naoki’s human shape. He leaned his head against Naoki’s lip, caressing its edge with his free hand, and went back to exploring what he could reach of his mouth.

He slid his hand along the length of Naoki’s tongue, starting where it wrapped around him and reaching into his mouth until he arm was fully extended. It was hotter inside, damper, untouched by the outside air. He realised with a shiver that his tongue and breath were the only thing protecting him from the growing cold, and pressed a bit closer into his mouth. He heard Naoki’s wings flutter slightly, and suddenly wondered whether he was hurting him by keeping his mouth like that–but Naoki’s early reassurance came back to him. He had to trust him and his judgement too–and besides, if it  _did_  hurt enough that he wanted to stop, all he had to do was pull his tongue back.

And it wasn’t like he’d never had Shingo’s hand in his mouth before. Or his fingers, anyway.

He caressed it again, more comforting than out of any urge to experiment, and felt himself smiling at how familiarly affectionate it felt. When he brushed against it with more pressure, the coil around him shifted slightly, and Naoki’s breath hastened, taking a rhythm Shingo had heard many times before, brushing against his chest and shoulders.

It felt warm and powerful, and it made him feel confident enough to open his eyes again and meet one of Naoki’s own, before leaving his tongue and reaching up to caress the inside of his teeth instead.

Naoki looked down, and a shudder ran through his entire body. With his size, even such a small movement took an awe-inspiring amplitude, but it only made the humble demeanour even more striking.  _Cute_ , Shingo found himself thinking, and he left a small kiss against his lip, his hand caressing along the inside of his teeth. He kept his eyes on Naoki’s own, and waited for him to look back up before rubbing gently at the roots of his teeth, getting him to shudder again.

His jaw didn’t move, though. Impressive.

“So careful…” he murmured. “Good dragon.”

Naoki’s eyes flitted away and back quickly, but with a good third of Shingo’s body in his mouth, he couldn’t argue, so he merely curled a bit of his tongue to rub against Shingo’s stomach before relaxing in its position again.

“You can let go if it’s too strainful,” Shingo reminded him, but Naoki didn’t move, just giving a deep, hot, slow sigh instead.

He kissed him again, and kept half-scritching at the inside of his mouth, careful to use the pads of his fingers rather than his nails to avoid hurting him. It was warm and strangely quiet, the wind of Naoki’s breath blocking outside noise from his ears, and he let himself focus on every sensation: the softness of Naoki’s mouth under his fingers, and the relative hardness of his teeth when he ventured on their edge, the warmth of his breath against his chest and into his hair, the warm, moist and surprisingly strong hold of his tongue. The cooler texture of small scales under Shingo’s lips. The glossy light in Naoki’s eyes.

Part of him wanted to keep exploring him further, see what would make him react more, whether there were ways for Shingo to make him beg for his touch even in this shape. But they were both tired, and his feet were starting to go numb from the cold water.

He sighed, nuzzled Naoki’s lip, and drew his arm back carefully before gently taking hold of his tongue and easing it off him. Naoki pulled it back obediently, looked at him for a few seconds, then nuzzled his chest, affectionate and a little impulsive.

“Shingo–”

“Was that as enjoyable for you as it was for me?”

“I–” He hesitated, then chuckled. “Yeah.” He nudged Shingo’s chest. “Do that again later?”

Even if he’d tried, Shingo would have been completely unable to repress his smile.

“Another time, definitely. But for tonight–” he suddenly remembered his clothes still waiting for him, and the light quickly disappearing, “I have laundry to finish. Can you start us a fire?”

Naoki grinned.

“Okay!”

(There were many perks to having a dragon partner)


End file.
